Battle Of Love
by nevillethehtruehero
Summary: A story about Neville Longbottom and how he became one of Hogwarts greatest hero's. From a romance with his childhood friend to becoming an important part in the battle of Hogwarts. AN will not run the same storyline as the book or movie. Rated M just incase.


**_Au: sorry I thought I would re post this as the layout went all wrong towards the end of the Chapter._**

**_Again this is a story based on Neville, there is a character in it called Scarlett who is Neville's childhood friend who never appeared in the book (of course) but I thought Neville needed some luck in love._**

**_Neville has always been my favourite character in the Harry Potter series and would of been interesting if he had ended up the choosen one._**

**_Again my Grammar isn't perfect so I would be grateful if somebody could volunteer to be a beta for me as I stopped writing for a while due to people commenting on my Grammar and stuff which upset me._**

**_enjoy the chapter and please review, reviews are great and give me that boost to write another chapter. _**

_Seven years previous_

"Neville, where are you?" Scarlett shouted, I watched her with her two braids bouncing up and down and her flowery dress that her mother had forced her to wear, which she hated.

I was hiding in the garden tree, this would be our last game of hide and seek as I was leaving home on the 1st of September.

I had been accepted at a school called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

I had no idea I was a wizard until the letter arrived, it was delivered by an owl, at first I was pretty freaked out when an owl swooped into the kitchen while I was eating my breakfast and almost landed in my cornflakes.

"you're a wizard Neville" my Gran said to me, I looked at her in shock, I couldn't be a wizard I was just Neville Longbottom an eleven year old who still likes to play children's games with his best friend.

I couldn't tell Scarlett about it, I just told her that I am off to boarding school and that I won't be around anymore. In a way I am glad to be leaving, I don't think I could put up with another few years of school getting picked on because of my large stick out ears and my large buckteeth and I am slightly plump as well.

The only person who ever wanted to be my friend was Scarlett, although people entertained her a bit more than me, I was just the beaver who hung out with her, or in the other kids words the one who clings onto something they are too freaky for.

I suddenly sneezed and Scarlett looked up, a small grin appeared on her face

"there you are" she replied as she began climbing up the tree, she was quite a good climber

"I can't believe you are leaving, was it something I have done?" Scarlett asked

"no of course not, just I need to go to this boarding school, it's the best place for me" I explained to her, she looked away, I glanced at her taking in her young profile. I always wanted to remember Scarlett.

Her blonde hair in two braids, her face full of mud from rolling in the grass all day, her grazed knees after countless times of her falling over, she was just as clumsy as me, I noticed the patches of dirt on her dress.

"your mother is going to kill you, wasn't that a new dress?" I asked her

"yes, well it's what happens when you have fun, yes my mum will be annoyed but I don't care, it's fun" Scarlett replied.

"Scarlett!" her mother's voice shouted

"here she is now, I suppose this is your time to go home and I guess it's goodbye" I said sadly

"don't worry, we will probably see each other again soon, you be back for holidays and stuff won't you?" Scarlett asked

I really was not sure, I could not hide the fact that I was a wizard and as I progressed over the years there is a bigger chance that I could accidently reveal myself, that is why I cannot ever see Scarlett again, she will forget about me when she starts her new school anyway.

"I am not too sure, besides you will probably find new friends when you start your new school, you will forget about me ..." I was cut off by Scarlett's mother.

" look at the state of you! your new dress is ruined! you need to grow up and stop hanging around with little boys!" she scolded as she grabbed Scarlett's arm,

"thank god this stupid little child is going to boarding school, it is about time you found some real friends who are more mature, you are going to secondary school for god sake, you are not in primary school anymore, grow up" she continued.

"can I at least say goodbye to Neville" Scarlett asked

"you have had plenty of time to say goodbye, you need cleaning up, come on lets go" her mother said

and that was the last time I seen Scarlett.

_(present time)_

I sit looking over at my Gran's house, since my time away at Hogwarts it had changed so much. I had changed so much.

I was now seventeen and I could now legally use Magic outside of Hogwarts. the past seven years had flown over so quick.

I loved Hogwarts but trouble was brewing and I had a feeling that my final year was going to go out with a bang.

"Expelliarmus" I said as I turned around immediately dis-arming someone.

"calm down Neville, you're getting to good with your spells now" Luna replied as she picked her wand back up.

"sorry Lune, just I though ..."

"that I was somebody bad. don't worry Neville I understand you just want to be careful, especially with he who shall not be named at large" Luna replied as she skipped off.

I made my way back into the house, my gran was at the kitchen top making a cup of tea, I spotted a big cake in the middle of the table.

"is everybody here yet? you really did not have to do this you know it's very kind of you Gran" I replied as I helped her make tea.

"don't worry, it's your seventeenth birthday, it's time to celebrate. Besides all your friend from school are coming, although I find that Luna Lovegood a bit strange" Gran replied.

"she is but she is still great, take it she is the first one to arrive?" I asked

"yeah, get yourself in the living room, you are the birthday boy so go and have fun with your friends" Gran replied.

About an hour later most of the guys had arrived, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, Dean and also Luna.

"I can't believe it is our last year at Hogwarts, the time has flew" Seamus said

"I know, I remember when you lost your toad Trevor on the train on our first journey to Hogwarts, we looked all over for him" Hermione explained as she gave a giggle.

"what ever happened to Trevor anyway? " Ron asked.

"he escaped into the lake, I think it was during our fourth year, one minute he was there then he was gone, I miss that Toad" I replied. Trevor had been the pet I took the Hogwarts with me on my first year, problem was I was always losing him and one day I lost him for good.

"so Harry, you think we are all in danger this year, you know with you know who on the prowl?" Seamus asked.

"yes, it's only a matter of time but I won't be back in September guys, Ron and Hermione know what I am talking about Dumbledore left me a job to do, so Neville I need you to continue with Dumbledore's army" Harry replied.

I looked at him, my mouth dropped, me lead an army, I had always been the unlucky one, except Seamus who was always managing to blow himself up, I couldn't lead an army.

"oh... erm... I don't think I can lead Dumbledore's army, you know I am clumsy" I replied.

"you can Neville, you have come so far since our first year, you don't realise that if it wasn't for you we would never of done half of the stuff we have done" Harry explained.

"anyway who is up for ice cream because I know I am" Luna said.


End file.
